Avant Le Big Bang
by Mr. BoomBastic
Summary: un meurtre, des abrutis voici l'histoire d'humour de Chipo l'homme des cavernes qui tente de decouvrir le meurtrier de plusieurs meurtre aussi intrigant les une les autres.
1. Prologue

_**Avant Le Big Bang**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

Salut mon nom est chipo. On ma nommé comme cela car il parait que je ne suis pas équivalent des autres membres de ma tribut. Je vais donc vous racontez mon histoire, inquiétez-vous pas sa va être drôle. Il y a très, très, très, très (oups, pas si longtemps que cela). Dans une vallée qui est ainsi lointaine que je ne peux même vous dire où qu'elle se situe, vivait paisiblement les mammouths. Mais il n'y avait pas juste des mammouths. Il y avait aussi notre tribut d'homme des cavernes. Le chef de cette tribut ce nommais chienne. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je lui demandais il me répondait toujours la même chose, « je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois, il y a déjà 2 heures.» non mais qu'elle rab joie.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Avant Le Big Bang**_

_**CHAPITRE #1**_

C'était donc la saison de la chasse, (je n'aime pas chasser) tous le monde ce prépare pour la grande cérémonie de l'avant chasse. Arme en main et fourrure jusqu'au coup, non mais nous somme l'été il fait au-dessus de la moyen de la température je crois même qu'il fait 40 degrés!

Chipo pourquoi tu n'arrête jamais de parler? Cela commence à être lassant.

Lui c'etait mammouth, lui je me souviens pourquoi on la appeler de même. C'est parce que ca mère est un mammouth. Mais la suite de l'histoire on ne l'a jamais dévoilé. Ou peut être même que je m'en souviens plus?

Oui mais mammouth, il fait 40 degré ici pourquoi on doit porter de la fourrure d'hiver?

Premièrement chipo comment tu c'est la température et c'est quoi un degré?

C'est…..

Non, non je n'ai pas fini avec toi laisse moi terminer.

Ok

Et maintenant pourquoi tu porte ton manteau de cérémonie d'hiver? Nous somme le printemps et tu n'arrête pas de jacasser pour cela!

Oh c'est pour cela que j'avais froid à la cérémonie d'hiver!

La cérémonie commença, Chienne notre chef commença donc a parler.

Je voudrais donc souligner que la saison de la chasse est ouverte. Je voudrais aussi vous présentez notre nouvelle invité et notre nouveau guérisseur du clan si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué dans notre immense tribut, et oui nous somme rendu une tribut de 5 personnes applaudissez je vous pris!

Maintenant je vais vous laisser la parole a notre inviter Chazam.

Je suis contant que vous m'accueillez de cette façon (c'est quoi encore la façon) assez bavassé je vais donc vous récitez la prière de la chasse.

Donc cela ce qui suit, et cela ce qui va et je ne sais ce que je dis la.

Chmi ababla shino mich cabella shitadore.

Puis la chasse commenca meme si personne n'a comprise se qui c'est dis.

C'est le langage de ton ancienne tribut? réclama le chef. Parce que cela m'agasse merci de ne pas recommencer.

Non mais quel rabajoie tu n'aime pas ma nouvelle langue? Ok donc je vais vous la récité en homme ah! Ah!

Donc comme je le disais. Hum hum, bonne chance tout le monde!

Puis la chasse commença.

A d'accord c'est cela que ca veux dire.

Rendu dans la forêt moi et Mammouth avions repérer une proie. J'étais tous exciter car c'est la première fois que j'en vois un vivant. Mammouth lui riais puis il me dit :

Si tu veux l'avoir, tue le mais je te le dis c'est un petit celui la! Disait avec une voie ricaneuse.

Je décidais donc de prendre ma chance. Flèche en main, arc dans les aires, j'avais du mal à tenir mon arc et j'avais tiré par la suite. Les yeux fermé, j'attendis d'entendre un bruit sourd et lord qui tombe par terre. Comme espérance, j'entendis ce bruit. Je sautillais de sois tapa l'arbre à coter de moi en pensant que c'étais Mammouth et j'ai finalement réalisé que j'étais vraiment le seul qui réjouissais.

Non mais c'est qui, qui est par terre? Cria un enfant égarer.

À ca c'est Mammouth, c'est mon meilleur ami! Dis-je avec innocence.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait par terre? Il dort? Répliqua l'enfant

Non, non ne t'inquiète pas je vien de le tuer. Dis-je (maudit épais que je suis!)

Mais cela veux dire que…

Et _**POCK**_ un coup sur la tête.

NON, MAIS MERDRE! Je vien de tuer 2 personnes! Est-ce que j'ai piétiné dans la merde de mammouth ou est-ce que j'ai passé sous une échelle? Dis-je à haute voix

J'y pense on n'a pas encore inventé l'échelle non?

Mine de rien je me disais que je ne pouvais pas les laisser la. Donc j'avais caché le corps de mes victimes. En arrivant a la tribut. Chienne me convoquais.

Chipo je vais t'annoncer une nouvelle assez troublante. Dis le chef.

Chienne, je t'écoute. Dis-je

En faisant des simagrées il me répond :- je m'en souviens plus. Je me souviens que sa rapport avec ton ami Mammouth…

Quoi! Dis-je donne voix surprenante. Mon Mammouth est mort, non mais pauvre éléphant remplie de poil.

Non, non pas ton mammouth, ton ami Mammouth celui que tu niaise plus de 98% de ton temps dans votre temps de chasse. Répliqua t-il

Ohhh ok. Non mais merde c'est dommage sa, comment il va la? Dis-je d'une voix suspicieuse

Il se repose dans un faussais avec un autre enfant. Dit-il

Finalement ils ne sont pas mort, je n'ai tué personne HOURRA!

Non, non ils sont mort, mais je compte sur toi de trouver l'assassin?

D'accord je croix que sa va être facile! Répliquai-je, confiant.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre #2

Je viens de vous présenter ma tribu. Nous l'appelions la tribu des abrutis. Maintenant je vais vous faire faire le tour de notre tribu rival. Cette tribu se nomme la tribu des bolées. Leur chef se nomme Chertous. Se son nos rivaux, car l'an passer il on découvert 2 choses. Le feu et comment être baveux. Je dis ça, car lorsque nous voulions savoir comment on fait du feu. Ils nous ont répondu que premièrement nous devrions chercher du bois, puis faire un feu. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais c'est long attendre que le feu prenne au bois surtout lorsqu'il pleut.

Donc, revenons à nos moutons. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour me sortir de mon propre pétrin? C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée du siècle. Je vais cacher la vérité jusqu'à ce qu'un autre assassin se produise. C'est bien pas beau le mot assassin, j'appellerai sa plutôt un meurt, pas vous?

Lorsque le chef est venu me voir pour me dire salut (c'est bizarre, car il ne fait jamais cela) puis finalement ma crainte c'est transformé en fais. Bien sûr il est venu me demander si la chasse à l'assassin se passe bien. Je savais que c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai je déteste déjà chasse maintenant il me demande à faire une double chasse.

- Bien sûr je vais t'édenter de la chasse pour le restant de ton enquête…

- Ah, ah, se fut entendre au font de ma caverne. Je te l'avais bien dit Chipo.

- Toi, tu vas la ferme Atchou! Va éternuer plus loin et laisse-moi avoir la bonne nouvelle de chef.

- Ben la, la je me sens mal la. ATCHOUM! la ça va mieux.

- Mais quelle conarde celui-là, répondait le chef. Donc ce que je disais c'est que je c'est déjà que la chasse tue déteste sa. C'est pour cela que tu chasseras tout simplement le seul assassin. Cela te convient-il.

- Hmmm. Non je ne veux plus chasser pour le restant de mes deux vies.

- La c'est trop Chipo je te dis une seule vie et pas plus.

- Non-répondais-je.

- D'accord, a vie plus quelque jour de plus sa te conviens-tu.

Et finalement le marcher des 2 abrutis pris fin et je me suis mis au travail.

Je me rendis à la caverne du premier témoin. Le seul qui a découvert les 2 corps. Je lui posai donc mes questions.

- Que porté vous aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce que vous faites le jour? Ce soir est-ce que vous été libre? (Désoler cela était une question personnelle pour mon intérêt). Est-ce que vous aviez tué les 2 personnes que vous aviez trouvées par hasard? Il me répondait après que j'ai posé mes questions.

- Je porte ce que vous voyer devant vous, je chasse sinon je fais semblant de travailler pour que mon homme… entre vous et moi je crois plutôt que c'est moi l'homme de la caverne. Donc comme je disais pour que mon homme ne se fâche pas. Pour la 3e question la réponse est va te faire foutre et finalement non je ne les est pas tuer.

- Merci de votre collaboration, je me tourne la tête en chuchotant (grosse folle, tu refuses l'invitation d'un homme important.)

- Mon espèce de mammouth tu croyais que je n'entendrais pas ce que tu viens de dire je vais te montrer toi c'est quoi une folle.


	4. Chapter 3

Avant Le Big Bang

Chapitre 3

J'ai finalement réussi a survécu a cette psychopathe. Avec le visage plein de sang et de bleu, je me rendis donc au parent des morts. Je me rendis donc voir le chef pour lui demander l'adresse des parents de mammouth. Il m'a répondu qu'ils sont morts il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cause naturelle. (Ouais cause naturel, je ne sais pas pour vous mes se faire bouffé par une Bêtemouth ce n'est pas vraiment naturel). Cette bête ressemble à une grosse tortue, mais avec des défenses impressionnantes et ils sont carnivores. Ils restent que 2 spécimens. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils ont fait pour survivre, car ils sont végétariens et le mal est le seul qui a une seule défense.

Donc comme je disais je continuais à me promener dans le village. Lorsque je me suis rendis a la maison du père du gamin mort, je me suis dit pourquoi déjà je marchais dans le village? Lorsque je me suis finalement rappelé pourquoi, je cognais sur un arbre. Le père me répond et je lui posais les mêmes questions que la femme dernièrement (vous vous souvenez la folle). Il me répondait donc :

- ce que je porte devant vous, ce que je fais tous les jours, je suis libre ce soir si vous voulez, me répondait-il avec un gros sourire.

- Finalement oublier la 3e question et poursuis je vous pris. (Je vous pris, hey si ce n'est pas du professionnalisme sa, c'est donc quoi).

- Donc comme je disais non je n'aurais jamais tué les 2 personnes surtout que c'est mon fils que vous parleriez.

- D'accord merci de votre collaboration et j'ajoutai donc à voix basse, fifi.

- Je t'ai entendu mon chou, on se revoit à soir, dit-il avec une voix ricaneuse.

Je pris mes 2 jambes et je cours vers la maison de Chienne. Je lui fais finalement mon rapport de ma journée. Je lui racontais donc que je ne suis aucunement avancé depuis que les premiers meurtres se sont fait entendre. Je lui ajoutais ainsi que le père de la victime ne pourrait plus avoir de jeune.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis sa Chipo? Chuce est un super mec!

Bien si vous voulez savoir va me remplacer chez lui répliquai-je. C'est ce soir qu'il veut me rencontrer puis demain vous me raconteriez ce qui s'est passé d'accord.

Le lendemain matin…

Je n'ai pas vraiment passé une bonne nuit. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à propos des meurtres. Mais je me demande comme Chienne notre chef ce n'est sorti de cette aventure avec Chuce? Tien! Le voilà! Mais pourquoi se tient-il les fesses?

Donc chef comment cela c'est passé hier avec Chuce.

Bien il m'avait invité à dormir dans sa caverne pis je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mal de chien aux fesses. Me répliqua-t-il avec les 2 mains aux fesses.

Je te l'avais bien dit que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de s'offrir, quand nous sommes en présence de Chuce. Dis-je

arrête avec sa je crois que c'est seulement sa roche qui étais trop molle. Mais par exemple, je t'ai fait un rêve de fou. Tu veux que je te le raconte?

Non-chef j'ai d'autre chose à faire! Répliquais-je pour m'enfuir? Par exemple, je dois sécher la chasse.

Même si mon intervention a été faite. Je ne pus échapper l'horreur de son histoire. Il me raconta qu'il avait un rêve érotique, mais que cette fois s'il était a la place de sa femme. Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que son rêve a été exhaussé.


End file.
